


Santa's Lap Syndrome

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic can manifest in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Lap Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #16: [Santa’s Lap](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/scary-creepy-mall-santas-lap-scream-sneer_zps270fde8b.jpg.html).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Santa’s Lap Syndrome

~

“You’re sure this is a good idea?” Bill asks.

Fleur nods firmly. “Oui. Zey need exposure to zee Muggle world, and what better way zan to go to vesit Santa Claus?” 

Bill sighs. “All right. I suppose it does make sense to do it now before they start manifesting their magic.” He’s been a bit worried about how long it’s taking Victoire to show signs of magic, but Molly’s been reassuring him that it took him until he was eight or nine, so he’s trying to relax about it. 

Smiling, Fleur leans up and kisses Bill. “Bon. I shall get zem dressed in zeir finest so vee can take pictures and vee shall go.” She hums. “You shall zee! It vill be fun.” 

The Muggle Santa Claus Fleur has chosen is located in a busy shopping centre in the heart of London. Bill’s not sure that the proximity to several high-end Muggle shops is a mere coincidence, but he’s careful not to say anything. After all, Victoire, like her mother, adores shopping, and is already a princess, and he’s sure Dominique will be the same, although she’s still too young as yet to express shopping preferences.

The line for Santa is long, so Bill agrees to wait on line with the girls while Fleur goes to look at various items, but there are babies and querulous Muggles everywhere, and Victoire keeps trying to wander off, so by the time they arrive at Santa, Bill has a throbbing headache. 

“Name?” drawls a clearly bored Muggle in an elf costume. 

“Bill,” Bill answers absently, trying to pry Dominique’s thumb out of her mouth. 

The Muggle clears his throat. “I mean your child.” 

“Oh.” Bill coughs. “Sorry. Victoire.” 

“Right.” The Muggle starts into a rehearsed speech about rules for interacting with Santa. “...no requests for personal visits at home, no inappropriate requests, no--” 

“She’s six,” Bill interrupts to say. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.” 

The Muggle shrugs. “Whatever. She’ll have two minutes with Santa, so be prepared to take any pictures in that time frame.” 

Bill nods. He’s borrowed a camera from his dad that looks like an old Muggle model, but it’s been modified to take wizarding photos. 

The Muggle takes Victoire’s hand, leading her towards Santa, who has just ushered off the last child. 

Bill steadies Dominique on his hip and, with his free hand, puts the camera to his face. “Smile, Princess,” he says as the Muggle places her on Santa’s lap. 

When the Santa places his hand on her shoulder, Victoire blinks. 

“Smile!” Bill says, starting to take photo after photo. 

Victoire turns, looking up at Santa and her eyes go wide. A look of abject horror crosses her face as, with a loud wail, she starts to cry. 

“Oh shit,” mutters Bill, starting forward. 

Before he can get there, though, Victoire makes fists with her hands and shrieks at the top of her lungs. A blue light surrounds her as energy builds and then it’s released, expanding outward from her in a wave and flattening everyone and everything except Bill, who has just enough time to put up a protective shield around himself and Dominique. 

“Merde!” cries Fleur, who’s running towards them. 

Bill nods. “Pretty much.” 

Victoire has slid off Santa’s lap and as she runs towards them, Fleur scoops her up into her arms. 

Bill looks around at the devastation. “Well, so much for not manifesting magic.” 

Fleur raises an eyebrow. “You vere worried?” 

Bill smiles. “Not any more.” 

“What the fuck?” moans the Muggle elf, starting to sit up. 

Bill sighs, handing Dominique over to Fleur. “I’ll call the Obliviators, you get the girls home?”

Fleur nods, and a moment later is gone. 

The Obliviators aren’t surprised when he shares the story. “Ah,” one nods. “Santa’s Lap Syndrome.” 

Bill blinks. “The what now?” 

The Obliviator pats his shoulder. “I can’t tell you how many magical children manifest their magic for the first time when they’re placed in Santa’s lap.” She hums. “I think it’s the fear of the unknown. Plus, you have to admit, some Santas are creepy. We really should send out a notice or something.” She shakes her head. “Anyway, you’re free to go, Mr Weasley.” 

“Thanks.” Bill turns away. “I knew this wasn’t a good idea,” he mutters.

~


End file.
